The Powers of Pink
Plot Silas' newest plot to steal the Ranger Keys nearly succeeds with him capturing the Troy, Noah, Jake, Gia and Orion. His arrogance in deeming the weakness of the Pink Ranger Keys becomes his downfall. Summary Part 1 The Crimson Skull, Silas is seen planning his attack on the rangers at once. He mentions that unlike Vekar, he likes fighting his own battles and Levira follows him to finally collect the keys. She orders Vito and Invidious to behave themselves. In the Armada Mothership, Electras and Mothina are concerned for Damaras. They soon face Venorak. MOTHINA: My Lord, this isn't working and you know it. You needs to give Damaras another chance. REDKOR: Why? He failed to protect Vekar from the Rangers. ELECTRAS: That was not his fault and you know this, Redkor. That was the Space Pirates' doing, because Sabotage and Chaos are their cup of tea. VENORAK: Why should I give him another chance, Electras? Give me two reason why. ELECTRAS: I can explain it to you in one reason why Damaras should be given a 2nd chance. He has a personal score to settle with both the Rangers and the Space Pirates. On top of it, he found out about the Space Pirates' sabotage on the Armada Megazord before Vrak did. VENORAK: Very well. Bring Damaras back at once. Electras orders Metal Alice to find Damaras at once. On Earth, Metal Alice finally finds Damaras. DAMARAS: What are you doing here? Come to beat me up again. METAL ALICE: Now that's not nice to say that after Electras sent me to find you. He and Mothina had convinced Venorak to give you a 2nd chance. DAMARAS: What's the catch? METAL ALICE. I admit you have to defeat the rangers at once. DAMARAS: I want another chance. However, I have a personal grudge on the Space Pirates for their sabotage on Vekar. METAL ALICE: How did you find out about the sabotage of the Armada Megazord? I was told.... DAMARAS: I'll tell you that when I through the wreckage to gather Vekar's body, I spied a security cam and watched it. Much to my detest, I find out that Silas sabotaged the Megazord from within using Argus' cybernetic body as an inside job for him to upload a virus capable enough to destroy it from the inside. At the park, Yelzor begins to love his new life on earth and the children. Despite knowing his defection from the Armada will bring him, Yelzor decided the rewards are worth the risks. Damaras finds this out and they have a brief fight with each other. Yelzor defeats him and forces him to leave. At Ernie's Brain Freeze, the rangers are enjoying their time with Kai when their communicators go off. Retuning to the command center, Gosei picks up Silas' attack and warns the Rangers to take this threat seriously. The rangers morph into their Super Megaforce mode and confront Silas. He proves to be more dangerous than the last time they fought him. While Emma fights Levira and Kai with Moonax, Silas gives the rangers a beating. He uses his staff to extract their ranger keys at once. Losing their powers, the rangers faint and Silas orders Invidious and Vito to take them to the ship's brig. At the Command Center, Sally and Tensou watches in horror as the main four and the sixth ranger keys disappear. She call Kai to inform him, but he reveals he has known about it. Gosei realizes the situation is much worse than what he thought. Outside and during his fight with Moonax, Kai refused to let the moon luminary monster take his powers and destroys him using the Super Megaforce Cannon. Emma is defeated by Levira and she is about to take the Pink Ranger keys. She is stopped by Silas who reveals he has no use for the Pink Ranger and her keys, deeming them weak. They leave her bruised and part 1 ends with Emma screaming out in despair. Part 2 Sally and Kai finds Emma and take her back to the command center. While trying to get her to rest, Tensou is concerned about the other rangers as Gosei realized too late that the Ranger Keys have fallen to Silas' hands. Kai looks at him with a disapproving look on his face as if telling Gosei that he knew that he neglected to tell the Rangers the truth about his past with Silas. Only then Gosei realized he was in trouble with Kai. KAI: Why? Why didn't you tell them about Silas? GOSEI: I... I couldn't. You knew it hurt me very much to talk about him. At the Armada Mothership, Damaras arrives and Venorak tells him that he has decided to give him a 2nd chance providing that he defeats the rangers. Should he fail, the emperor will personally destroy Damaras. He swears he won't fail and begins his own plan to make the Rangers pay along with the Space Pirates. In the Crimson Skull's brig, the rangers have awakened and Silas comes in very smug. He holds up the colored cellular morphers on a large chain in front of the five captured rangers. It's then revealed that Troy, Noah, Jake, Gia and Orion are tied up. SILAS: I'm here inform you that you are now my prisoners and that the Space Pirates has an outlet to Earth. TROY: I demand to know what you are up to. SILAS:(calmly smug) Quiet, Ranger. My plan had already started plan without you knowing it. Silas leaves his three most dimwitted members, Vito, Snakius and Bluderous to watch them. he then leaves for a bit to finish completing his personal arena to use the ranger key clones to fight off the Rangers. At the Command Center, Kai and Emma faces Gosei. KAI: Amadeus, this isn't working and you know it. Silas knew this from the start and took advantage of the situation. How can you protect the Rangers if they don't know what they're up against? Do the right thing and tell the truth of your past with Silas. Gosei thinks about it for a moment and finally realizes Kai is right about Silas taking advantage of the situation that lead to Troy and the others being captured along with the Ranger Keys stolen. GOSEI: Perhaps you're right. I haven't been 100% honest with what's going on. I'm sorry I haven't told you or the others the truth about Silas. I thought I was protecting you from my former student, but Kai made me realize that in my failures to inform you of my past with him, I was just playing into Silas' hands. EMMA: What do you mean you weren't honest with us? What's going on? How do you know Silas? GOSEI: Emma listen carefully about what I'm going to say. Silas ta Vasco is from Shintohara like me, a planet not unlike Earth. A flashback occurs when Gosei is revealed in his original form, a man in priest garb(portrayed by James Gaylyn) communicating with a man in spirit, Zordon(portrayed by David Flemming, but voiced Bob Manahan). GOSEI: When I was still known as High Priest Amadeus, I communicated with Zordon in spirit form and I was tasked to create the Ranger Keys of the past and present forms. Although I was able to create the ranger keys of the past Earth Rangers and those from other planets, I still needed help in protecting the keys from thieves and prevent them falling into the wrong hands. I had taken in two trainees to help assist me in the protection of the Keys: Kai(from Andresia) and Silas(from the poor section of Shintohara). Silas was the first one I took in to train at the school in Shintohara. A flashback reveals Amadeus taking in a teenaged Silas, after preventing thieves from attacking his family. He was seen in a white uniform garb. GOSEI: Silas was at one point a good person who wanted to make his family's life better. He was the closest thing I had to a son at the time. Silas was the prime example of what the students at my school were aiming to be like. He wasn't arrogant and was quite helpful when I was away. Everything changed when I brought Kai, the king's son from Andresia, to my school. Kai remembered his time there and Gosei knew he was pure and dedicated in the protection. On the other hand, Silas' eyes narrowed and he folded his arms in jealousy upon meeting Kai for the first time. GOSEI: I had no problems with Kai because he was everything that I trained him to be. My concerns were with Silas when he begins exhibiting greed and lust for power. My concerns were valid as he gave in to his rage and tried to sabotage Kai that lead to him being kicked out. As punishment for Silas' insolence for attempting to steal the Ranger Keys for himself, I stripped him of his rank, expelled him from my school and he was banished from Shintohara. Silas swore revenge against me and left. During the last days of Shintohara, I found Kai creating a gold Super Megaforce Key and his Diamond upgrade. Back on Shintohara, Kai shows Amadeus the key he was creating with his own powers. GOSEI(As Amadeus) The Gold Super Megaforce ranger key powers. KAI: It was what I was working on at the time. Please Amadeus I..... GOSEI(As Amadeus): I don't blame you. Your kindness and heart of gold would make you a fine Ranger someday. Just focus on your studies and you'll be fine. GOSEI:(voice over) Shintohara's peace was shattered when Silas returned to the planet, having donned the cursed Crimson Armor to attack it. I know about that armor because it was cursed and sealed away to prevent evil getting their hands on it. I never thought Silas would stoop this low to do such things like it. Silas returns with the planet in flames during his attack. While everyone else heads to the other ships to escape, Amadeus and Kai rushes out to confront him. Kai is furious when he sees Silas wearing the cursed Crimson Armor and wielding a staff. Taking off his helmet, Silas faces Amadeus and Kai for the first time since his exile. KAI: The Crimson Armor, the forbidden powers. SILAS: Like what you see Amadeus! KAI: What are you doing back here? You were told never to return. SILAS: I told you I would be back for revenge. Give me the Ranger Keys, Amadeus. GOSEI(as Amadeus): You can't have them, Silas. You heart is blackened with evil and rage. SILAS: You're the one who brought this on me! I served you well, but you to Kai favored him over me! GOSEI(as Amadeus): You brought this on yourself! Exhibiting greed and lusting for power. I didn't train you to do such behaviors. You tried to sabotage Kai to better yourself. You were at once point one of my top students, Silas. You went astray from your original plan to make your family's life better. SILAS: Silence! Silas powers up his staff and attacked Kai and Gosei with intent of taking their power for his own. GOSEI: Silas didn't succeed and Kai sacrificed himself to save me and the Ranger Keys in the Red Hope. I begged him to flee with me, but he was insistent that I leave without him. Activating the controls, Kai leaves as Amadeus begs him to stay with him. Once the Red Hope was out in space safely, he turned his attention to Silas and held the transformation cell and the Super Megaforce Gold key he created with Amadeus. The injuries that Silas inflicted on Gosei eventually lead to his current tiki form. KAI: I used Gold Ranger key to become Super Megaforce Gold to fight him. Our fight was intense and made worse when Silas retaliated by severely injuring me, destroyed Shintohara and took his ship, the Black Galleon, to pursue Amadeus in the Red Hope. After he destroyed the planet, he left me to die when some strange man showed up to save me. An injured Kai watches as the alien man picked him up and took him back to his green ship. He faces Kai and puts him on top of a surgical table. KAI: He introduced himself as Electras and took me back to the Armada's home planet, Desolan. It was there he saved my life by building a cybernetic body to contain me that lead me to become Argus because of it. As Argus, I was loyal to the Armada alone and had no memories of who I once was until Noah saw I was human. This was amplified by Silas' timely arrival on Earth with his cronies. Emma learning more and shocked by this needs some time outside. Kai then faces Gosei holding up the keys of the Fifth Ranger Keys and the Extra Rangers Keys. KAI: Silas didn't get all of the ranger keys, Amadeus. GOSEI: What do you mean? KAI: That fool made a big mistake in weeding out the Fifth Ranger keys and on top of it, he doesn't know that I have the Extra Ranger Keys. He reveals the Extra Ranger Keys that he collected as Argus. This includes Green Chameleon Ranger, SPD's Shadow Ranger(black), Nova Ranger(female silver ranger) and Cat Ranger, Mystic White Ranger, Red Mystic Wolf Ranger, Sentinel Knight, Phantom Ranger(In Space) and Samurai Black(Princess Samurai Red is part of the Red Ranger line and the first female Red Ranger). Realizing this, he and Sally form a plan to save the Rangers. In the Crimson Skull, the captured rangers come up with a plan to keep Snakius, Bluderous and Vito distracted. Using the marbles Noah found, they are able to temporarily distract the stooges and they leave. Troy then leads the other rangers inside the vents. Inside the Vents, the rangers are seen crawling in it. TROY: When I get my hands on Silas, I'm going to return the favor that he did to me. ORION: Save some for me, I owe that guy a considerable amount of pain for what he did. JAKE: Forget about making that overconfident, cocky jerk pay for a minute. Has anyone ever questioned why Gosei never mentioned Silas to us before? Or why he and Kai knew him? GIA: That's a good point, Jake. I've always wondered about that. NOAH: We knew Kai's past with Silas because he was honest with us. However, we don't know Gosei's connection to Silas. We have to ask him when we get out and back to the command center. Kicking one of the other vents open to the storage room, Troy slowly gets out and Orion follows. However, the other rangers come tumbling down the shaft. No sooner that Troy starts walking out, he is confronted by a smug Silas and five of the cloned rangers. Amused, he raises his staff in front of Troy. SILAS:(calmly smug) Nice try, Rangers. Troy is angry as he and the other Rangers are taken back to the brig once more by the clones. Once imprisoned again, Silas faces them with a smile on his face. The vents are revealed to be sealed off with the words "Do Not Enter". SILAS: I admit you thought this through, except for one little thing: I overheard your conversation about Amadeus, whom you call Gosei. I'll also admit that I was amused that you kept the morons distracted. Ranger Clones, take your successors to the arena at once. Tory and the other rangers glare at Silas in anger as the ranger clones take them to his personal arena to force them to fight the clones he created. On Earth, Emma is still feeling down for her own failures. EMMA: Why didn't Gosei mentioned this before? Did he and Silas both think I was weak in comparison to Troy and the others. Yelzor walks over to her and comforts her. YELZOR: Maybe he was trying to protect you knowing how insane that man is. While talking to her, Yelzor helps Emma regain her confidence and tells her that she should use Silas' blunder against him. Rico then shows up mistrusting Yelzor and fearing he may hurt his friend, Emma. Yelzor convinces him that he's there to help her, not hurt her. Heading to the arena, Silas is prepared to watch the clones destroy their successors. He is interrupted by Emma who challenges him to a one-on-one fight. Silas amusingly accepts and transform in his Armor form. While fighting her, the rangers are rescued by Kai and Sally. During his fight with Emma, Silas is taken by surprise when she becomes the Green Chameleon Ranger and attacks him. She switches to Samurai Black, Mystic White, White Rhino, Samurai Pink, SPD Cat Ranger, Time Force Pink and White Wild Force Tiger Ranger. Assisting the other Rangers, Kai is able to defeat the Ranger Clones and return them back to their key forms. Nearing defeat, Silas removes his helmet. SILAS:(calmly) I admit I underestimated you, Pink Ranger. But now I have to take your keys. Removing his eye patch to reveal his crystalized eye, he raises his staff and powers up. Yelzor foresees this. YELZOR: Emma get behind me at once. He's powering up. Emma does and Yelzor opens his own crystalized eye. Silas tries to extract the keys, but Yelzor uses his powers to override him and take out the crystalized eye. Being blinded from it, Silas screams as he goes to the ground, drops his staff and pulls down his eye patch. Yelzor is relieved Emma is fine, but that is short lived as Silas stands up furious over the loss of his crystalized eye. SILAS: You made a serious mistake in doing that. I'll make you pay for this. He grabs his armored gun and powers up again. This time, he grabs Yelzor and takes out his eye by blasting it with rounds from his armored gun. Emma runs to Yelzor and he tells her to take his crystal star to protect her from losing her keys. She tells him to rest up and appreciates him protecting her. EMMA:(standing up to face Silas) How could you? He protected me from you. SILAS: He took out my eye. That fool had to pay. EMMA: Yelzor is my friend and you're a monster. I'll make sure you don't attack my friends again. Removing her helmet, Emma and Silas fight. Trading blows, they lose one weapon each(Silas with his Armor Saber and Emma with Super Mega Blaster). Rico shows up to assist Yelzor and watch the fight. Silas takes the Blaster and his powers corrupt it briefly. Emma uses his Armor Saber along with her Super Mega Sword to deflect the double gun attack(one in crimson and another in fuchsia). Silas takes to the air at the same time she does and uses the two blades to slow him down. Watching him fall, she takes back her Mega Blaster and kicks his Armored Saber. The other rangers join her to fight Silas together. EMMA: Orion let's do this. ORION: Right. EMMA & ORION Super Mega Change. Emma and Orion become RPM Wings: Gold and Silver to use Cloud Formation. With Jake, they become the Thunder Rangers to use their power blaster. With Gia, they revert back to their Megaforce mode to perform their dual special attack. Later they switch it up by being in Blue Wind Ranger(Emma) and Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger(Gia) to perform the special attack and then the Pink and Yellow Samurai rangers. With Noah, they become SPD White and Nova Ranger to perform their attack. With Troy, Emma uses the pink MMPR and Troy as the Green MMPR Ranger. Troy gives her the Dragon dagger after she calls on the power bow. She aims the dragon dagger at Silas and fires it. With Kai, they are Mystic Rangers with Emma being the Mystic White Ranger and Kai as the Red Wolf Mystic Ranger to weaken Silas. Then they switch it up by becoming Princess Samurai Red(Emma) and Samurai Black(Kai) to use the double sword attack(red/fire sword and black/dark fire) on him. After hitting the mark, Emma call forth the Super Megaforce Cannon and aims it at Silas who is defenseless without his staff, saber and gun. A close up to Emma face is seen. EMMA: Silas, you're a monster for stealing my friends and their powers. You're a monster for hurting my new friend, Yelzor, in trying to protect me. You can't get away with this. She fires it using Pink Charge and hits it's mark on him. Being defeated, Silas faces Emma with anger and hate in his left eye. SILAS:(furious) Don't think I'm finished yet Rangers, especially you. points to Emma I'll be back for you, Pink Ranger. I'll never forget this moment. He leaves with his helmet, armored gun, blade and staff. Destroying the arena, Rico faces Yelzor and asks him why he helped the Rangers, instead of causing harm. He reveals his own guilt for destroying Andresia and wanted to make up for his past actions. Yelzor admits in him defecting against the Armada, he has risked Venorak's anger and yet tells Rico it was worth the risk. He knows Silas will attempt revenge on Emma for his humiliation. Outside, Troy asks Emma how she was able to defeat Silas when they couldn't do so. She admits she didn't do it alone, revealing that Kai, Sally, Rico and her new friend, Yelzor helped out. Rico shows up and warns Emma that they must be more careful knowing that Silas will get his revenge. At the Crimson Skull, Gamra works on trying to repair Silas' crystalized right eye(he lost his original eye during his fight with Vekar). Levira is furious and makes plans to seek her revenge on the Pink Ranger herself. LEVIRA: You took out my husband, Pink Ranger. I'll get you for this. Prepare yourself to face me. VITO: You're not thinking what I'm thinking, Levi. LEVIRA: You know exactly what I'm thinking, Vito. I'm taking the Pink Ranger on myself and I will beat her into submission for what she did to Silas. Super Megaforce forms *Troy: Green MMPR Ranger *Noah: SPD White Ranger *Gia: Megaforce Yellow, Yellow Dino Ranger, Samurai Yellow *Jake: Crimson Thunder Ranger *Emma: Green Chameleon Ranger, Mystic White Ranger(Twice), Samurai Black(Skirted version), White Rhino Ranger(skirted version), Samurai Pink(twice), SPD Cat Ranger, Time Force Pink, White Tiger Ranger, RPM Silver Wing Ranger, Navy Thunder ranger(skirted version) Megaforce Pink, Blue Wind Ranger, SPD Nova Ranger, MMPR Pink Ranger, Princess Samurai Red *Orion: RPM Gold Wing Ranger *Kai: Red Wolf Mystic Ranger, Samurai Black Trivia *Gosei and Silas' origins are finally revealed, along with what happened to Kai that lead to him becoming Argus. *Kai and Silas' rivalry follows their sentai counterparts, Marvelous and Basco, with major differences. **1. Silas has tried to sabotage Kai to gain Amadeus' favor and failed that lead his banishment. Whereas, Basco never did this and instead betrayed the Red Pirates for a favorable position in the Zangyack **2. Silas has severely injured Kai and left him to die on Shintohara. On the other hand, Basco just shot Marvelous and tried to take the keys for himself. *While Silas follows his sentai counterpart in gaining the Ranger Keys, he has major differences from Basco. **1. Silas was banished from Shintohara and was taught how to be a pirate by Shuffle Jack. It was that training that lead to Silas gaining the Crimson Armor. Basco's armored form is his true form, while his human form is his disguise. **2. Commandeered the Black Galleon, upon gaining the Crimson Armor. **3. Silas uses his staff to call forth the Ranger Clones, while Basco uses the Raparatta. **4. Silas has hijacked a crimson colored Armada ship after losing the Black Galleon to the Armada. Basco was given the Crimson ship due to his employment as the Zangyack's privateer. **5. Has a personal grudge Vekar due to a previous fight they had that lead to him losing his eye. Silas paid him back in full by ruining his face knowing how vain Vekar actually is. **6. Silas underestimated Emma due to his belief she was the weakest of the Megaforce team, which came back to haunt him. *Unlike Aka Red, Gosei survived and arrived to Earth with Tensou in the Red Hope. *Silas follows Zatsurig in using his powers and destroying Shintohara. *Emma follows Captain Marvelous during her fight with Silas. *The 2nd time a female Megaforce Ranger used the Super Megaforce Cannon. The first was Gia against Mothina(that lead to a bitter rivalry between them) *The Emma Super Megaforce Changes with her teammates reveals relationships in correlation **RPM Wings: Gem and Gemma are twins **Thunder Rangers, Hunter and Blake are adopted brothers **SPDs White and Nova Rangers are close friends, appropriate for Emma and Noah. **Ninja Storm Blue Wind Ranger and Dino Thunder Yellow Rangers are a special team up **Samurais Pink and Yellow are best friends, fitting in Gia and Emma's friendship. **MMPR Pink and Green Ranger relationship started off as brother and sister which fits in well with Troy and Emma since Troy is more of an older brother figure to her. **Mystic White(Udonna) and Red Wolf Ranger(Leanbow) are married. **Samurai's Princess Samurai Red and Samurai Black are adopted brother and sister. *The Emma partnered Super Megaforce change is the first time five things happened **RPM Wings got a Mega change without the rest of the RPM ranger keys. **The Thunder Rangers got one without the other Ninja Storm team **Mystic White and Red Wolf Ranger got one without the other Mystic Force. **SPD White and Nova Rangers got one without the SPD Keys. Coincidentally the only time. **MMPR Pink and Green Ranger got one without the rest of the MMPR team. The Emma Super Mega change marked: *The first time Emma transformed into Samurai Black *The SPD Nova and Cat Ranger Keys along with the Mystic White were first used despite them being Kai's counterparts. *The 2nd time that the Green Chameleon Ranger key was used *The fourth time the RPM Silver Wing Key was used, which was Orion's female counterpart. *the fifth time that Princess Samurai Red was used, despite that she was Troy's counterpart. *the third time she became the Wild Force Tiger Ranger. *the fourth time the White Rhino ranger key has been used Category:Girl Power Episode